Perfect Match
by aoiyumekou48
Summary: Red and blue, light and shadow, ten and eleven, aerial and land... a perfect match indeed.


**PERFECT MATCH – June 2, 2013**

It may have been his imagination or maybe, just plain wishful thinking. It was a fleeting moment of realization.

He took a single glance. That is all it took and suddenly, everything felt so right. Kagami had realized that he compliments Kuroko and Kuroko compliments him as well. Like yin and yang, like black and white.

It all started when Kuroko chose him as his light. They decided to be the best in Japan _together_, to get stronger _together_, and to defeat the Generation of Miracles _together_. Kuroko invented a pass only Kagami can take and they devised a play only the two of them can make. Kagami decided to take over the aerial battle and Kuroko decided to take over the land battle.

Time has passed and friendship bloomed into romance. They knew little to nothing about such strong feelings but they took the risk _togethe_r.

Kagami realized how well Kuroko fits in his lap when the said man decided to read a book and made him his human couch. And how well Kuroko fits against his body when they awoke one summer morning and they unconsciously ended up hugging each other against the mess of Kagami's sheets.

And that one time when Kagami finally had the courage to hold Kuroko's hand and intertwine their fingers. He amazed himself at how well their fingers fit each lonely space and how warm it felt when their palms connected.

Or that one calm spring day at the library when Kuroko read his book and Kagami just watched him in every possible way. They were supposed to leave but Kuroko returned a book first and suddenly, they found themselves in an unknown library section having their first kiss. Their lips connected, everything stopped, and for a moment, there exist only the two of them. Kagami never heard or felt anything, only the lips pressed against his and those three unspoken words ringing in the air.

Or that one night when Kuroko decided to stay over at Kagami's house and it had been a night of pure bliss. It was supposed to be an innocent and uneventful night but their growing feelings have called for them to be one, to be reunited entirely by love. It wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing called by pleasure and sexual tension. It was nothing but pure and sweet.

And once again, Kagami amazed himself at how much more could the two of them connect with each other. It was as if every limb, every muscle they had had joined and turned into one. As if they were inseparable by a certain kind of bond. As if every inch of Kagami's body shouts for Kuroko's warmth and presence and Kuroko the same way as his. And how Kuroko spoke his name lovingly in a hazed daze and how he shouted Kuroko's name with such affection and pleasure as they both reach the peak of their love making.

It was all a blur but Kagami embedded each one of them into his mind with such care and exquisite detail, afraid of leaving a single precious second behind. He may never admit it or say it out loud but the times he shared with Kuroko are the times when he felt complete, perfect, and at bliss.

Kagami closed his eyes and secretly smiled. He reached out his hand and ruffled Kuroko's hair gently, lovingly.

Kuroko peeked at Kagami from the book he's reading and resumed at the part where he left. "Kagami-kun is strangely affectionate today." He said in his usual monotonous voice and unaffected expression.

There was a hint. It may have been subtle but there was this slight millimeter difference. Kuroko smiled. It was small but still a smile nonetheless.

"Shut up." Kagami responded. It wasn't annoyed nor was it intended. It may have been a futile attempt to mask such deep affection and adoration evident through his gentle action and expression.

_Red and blue,_

_Light and shadow,_

_Ten and eleven,_

_Aerial and land,_

_A perfect match indeed._

* * *

**A/N: **This is, more or less, a spur of the moment kind of thing. Haha! I wrote this at 1am when I'm still so high and sleep-deprived. So yeah, you never know what comes out. LOL!

**Warning:** If someone is sensitive with implied sex then maybe I should include it here? LOL! Possible OOC.


End file.
